


Cage of Your Love

by SS_Procrastinating_Sinner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Vampires Rule Werewolves, Cursing is life, Cursing is love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinky!, Light Angst, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Slow Build, Smut, Yeager booty too fine!, dont even know bro, first fic, not a lot, possessive!Levi, vampire!levi, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Procrastinating_Sinner/pseuds/SS_Procrastinating_Sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, War, its such a lovely thing, don't you agree big sis?"<br/>"I agree to disagree, little sis, but war and star crossed lovers are nice."<br/>"And smut! Don't forget about smut!"<br/>"God, where'd your innocence go?"<br/>"Never had any! Just like you big sis!"<br/>"Touché"<br/>_______________________________________<br/>Long story short, In the lands of Maria, Vampires ruled. In secret of course.<br/>Vampires and werewolves were in an everlasting war, without humans ever knowing though. As the vampires kept *Ehem* 'Winning' they saw the werewolves less and less, some had retreated into the far away forests that surrounded the land, others slaughtered, but some were able to stay under the vampires radar and live relatively peaceful life.<br/>The vampires, obviously, did not know this, at least until Eren, the grandson of Lupin, Was captured.He was then given to Levi, The young prince of the vampires, as a birthday present.<br/>Will this present change the fate of the werewolves, causing peace between the species?Or will he just end up being a slave forever or something?<br/>(LONG SUMMARY IS LONG)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WORTHLESS PRETZELS :S

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello! Welcome to my big sis's first fic!Thi-"  
> "Hey its your first fic too!"  
> "Got dammit big sis! You ruined my speech!"  
> "Well, you were making it seem like I'm some kind of fanfic virgin!"  
> "But you are!"  
> "And so are you!"  
> "Ugh, whatever, enjoy lovelies!"  
> "That was my line!!!"

 

 

"Eren!Eren please wake up!"

Eren felt a pressure on his shoulder, or was it pain? He couldn't tell. He heard that voice again, what was it saying? It sounded familiar.

"Eren! Wake up you suicidal bastard!"

He was just able to make out the words, then he felt something shove him and a searing pain exploded throughout his left shoulder.

"GAAHH!"

He opened his eyes as he sat up due to the pain, blinking briefly to get rid of the blurriness of his vision.

"Finally!"

He looked over to were the voice came from And saw, Armin?He looked around and took in his surroundings. He was in an ally way, their was a dumpster to the right of him and trash was scattered about In bits and pieces. Small puddles could be seen next to the gutters. He heard a rat scurry somewhere behind him and the sounds of a cat far ahead of him searching through the trash for prey. He looked around at the disgusting setting as they basked In a soft glow from the crescent moon above, occasionally obscured by the few clouds in the dark night sky.

He then felt another wave of pain and cringed. He looked down at the offending shoulder and saw a huge bullet hole, causing blood to seep into the T-shirt he wore. He gasped as he finally got his head out of the clouds and groaned due to the pain, and the disgusting smell surrounding them.

"Holly hell Armin, What the fuck is going on!"He asked in total confusion.

"HOW IN GODS NAME DO YOU NOT REMEMBER! GET UP BEFORE YOU DIE!"He yelled at Eren in a panicked tone.

Then it hit him, holly shit it hit him like a fucking bag of bricks as he realized what had happened minutes before.

_____________________________________

Eren walked out of the bakery, basking in the warm breeze and the bright rays of sunlight that filtered through the fluffy white clouds. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked down at his friend, Armin.

"Eren, you gonna' eat that muffin or just stare at nothing for another year?"He asked in a playful tone. Eren smirked at Armin, then put on an expression of mock hurt."Armin, how dare you accuse I, the youngest prince of the werewolves, to stare at nothing!" He then pretended to stomp off for a few steps, chin held high and eyes closed as Armin laughed until he had tears in his eyes. Eren then started laughing just as hard with him as he walked back over to Armin. "haah" he sighed as he finally finished his laughing fit."You want to go somewhere while you finish your muffin?" He asked as he looked at Erens muffin, then at him. "Sure, but lets go to the park, I'm not In the mood to get checked out by ugly waitresses"He answered jokingly "What about good looking waiters?" Armin asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe, but only if they have nice asses." Eren replied as he took a bite of his muffin. "No one can beat the Yeager booty though" Armin teased. "You know it!" Eren laughed as they started their walk to Shingashina Park. When they made it to the entrance, they couldn't help but smile. So many memories were here and they always enjoyed having them flood back as they walked around the slightly busy park.

Suddenly Eren picked up the scent of a dog, and obviously Armin did too because he didn't even bother to ask as he ran towards the scent. When Eren caught up with him, the scene before him was priceless.

Armin, calm collected Armin was kneeling before an adorable Jack Russle Terrior and Yorki mix, he was trying to pet it but it just kept growling and snapping at him. Eren would have had a laughing fit, and he was going to, untill Armin looked back at him with the most sad kicked puppy look on his face.

Eren sighed and looked at the lady who was currently on her phone "May I?" He asked as he gestured toward the dog. She looked up from her phone and shrugged her shoulders"You can try."

Eren then walked over to were Armin was practically crying and begging the dog to let him pet it and got down on his knees. He looked over at the lady, unsurprised to see her staring at her phone screen. He rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to the dog. He stared at the dog and let out a low growl from the center of his chest, too low of an octave for any human to hear it, but the dog responded by tilting his head slightly and lowering his tail, just a bit. Eren then decided to take It a step further by looking the dog straight in the eyes and letting his own flash a yellow-gold. The dog then lowered its defenses entirely and let out a small keen.

"Try it now." He said to Armin, who had been watching the whole time. He slowly approached the dog with his hand as to let him sniff it, but the dog met his head with Armin's hand, causing Armin to squeal and smile so widely it looked like it hurt, Eren couldn't help but smile with him.

29 minutes of Armin baby talking a dog and two ice creams later, Armin and Eren were sitting by the fountain next to the play ground, smiling at the fond memories it brought. Armin broke the comfortable silence first.

"Eren, we should head back, its getting dark"Eren sighed

"Alright, lets go Armin."He responded

As Eren and Armin were walking back to their cozy home with Eren's family and Armin living in It currently, Eren got a text."One second Armin" he said as he pulled out his phone. It was from Eren's mom, Carla.

'Eren, you and Armin need to hurry up! It's almost past curfew and I'm pretty sure you didn't bring your scent masking cologne! You know what would happen if it wore off in public!'

Eren sighed and looked at the time on his phone, by this rate they were never going to make it before curfew. "Armin, were going to have to take the short cut." Armin groaned "Ereeen! It stinks in their! I don't think my nose could handle it!"

Too bad...

Eren and Armin had taken the ally ways as short cuts since they were kids, but it stinks like hell in there!

Time skippy~

They were surrounded. Eren couldn't believe it and would never admit it, but he was seriously shaking. "Look what we've got here, a couple of dirty dogs?" One of them said

"W-we don't m-mean any ha-" Armin started

"Shut the fuck up, dog!" A different one interrupted

"Hah, I bet they live in these alleyways!" One of the female vampires said

"Hey dogs, tell me, does your mom have to go around and get fucked like a whore to feed you two? Or Is she dead?" The one closest to Eren laughed

And that was it!After that comment, all Eren could see was red! Even Armin let out a low growl!

"WHO THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS PIECE OF SHIT LEACH, GO GET FUCKED IN THE ASS BY A HOT DOG STAND YOU WORTHLESS PRETZEL!"Eren practically screamed, causing them all to freeze. Then one of the vampires spoke up.

"Your going to regret that, dog"

And so Eren and Armin dashed out of their as fast as their fucking feet could move them, which wasn't fast enough for Eren to be able to dodge the silver bullet that was now lodged in his shoulder

___End of ridiculously long flashback____________________________

 "HOLLY SHIT WE GOTA' GET THE FLYING FUCK OUTA' HERE!" Eren yelled

"Exactly dumb fuck!"Armin said as he grabbed Eren by his good shoulder

"Where do you think your running off to bitches?" Said a voice from behind them, causing them both to jump, making Eren hiss in pain.

Eren could feel in his gut that this wouldn't end well, if they ran they'd be followed, if they made It back to the house, they'd be putting the entire pack in danger. Armin seemed to realize this too as he looked at Eren. He opened his mouth as if to refuse what seemed like the only solution, but eren cut him off by letting his eyes turn yellow-gold and have his ears and tail show, making his point with no words. Armin nodded as a single tear fell from his eye and then they changed to a Brighter blue color that glowed in the moonlight.

"What are you dogs gonna do, fight us?"One of them laughed

Eren then gave Armin a nod, as if to say 'when ever your ready' Armin nodded back letting another tear fall. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, Eren tearing Armin away from him and pushing him toward the opposite end that the vampires were collecting, Armin turning into a full on golden blonde Timber wolf. The vampires gasp's, and eren throwing a clawed hand out at the vampire who had said those things about his mother, successfully gouging an eye out. Then everything going black, silent, as he was knocked out...

 

t(=_=t)" WoooooooooooooW...


	2. Ewww, I dont like cages!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cages, fucking cages!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey big sis, you working on the next chapter?"  
> "Yup, already got it planned out!"  
> "Hmmm, I don't see any smut in this plan big sis!"  
> "Hey, you ate the cookie, accept your fate!"  
> "Fine, ill just go read some one else's story!"  
> "Yeah, yeah, whatever, enjoy the chapter!"

It was cold, very cold, like REALLY fucking cold. Why the hell was it so cold? 'How the fuck am I supposed to know?' Eren thought to himself. He unconsciously shifted from his original position, causing that same pain to, again, explode throughout his shoulder!

"GAAH, THE FUCK?!"

Eren hissed at the rude awakening. Immediately sitting up just for another pain to spread through his forehead.

"Ahh, fucking shitty sprinkles!" He cursed as he rubbed his head.

He felt a shiver run through him, causing more fucking pain. Eren was not far from seething, then he again remembered the events from before. 'The fuck, am I dead?' He thought to himself. He looked around and was surprised to see bars surrounding him. He then realized exactly were he was.

"Holly fuck! Am I in a fucking cage?!" He asked no one in particular.

Eren felt another wave of cold, causing him to wrap his good arm around his bare body. Wait a minute, bare? Eren looked down and realized he was indeed, fucking naked. 'The fuck?' He thought to himself as he wrapped his fluffy brown tail around his hips for warmth. The cage he was in definitely was not meant to accommodate his size, he barely had enough room to turn his body around! Eren tried looking through the bars, only to see that a sheet was draped over his cage. He looked at his shoulder, seeing that the bullet had been taken out, but the wound was not yet mended. Eren curled around himself more, minding his wounded shoulder.

"So you got one?" He here's a distant voice say, causing his ears to perk up slightly.

"Yeah, the mutts were hiding in the alleyways." Another voice says, it sounded familiar though, probably one of the bastards who captured him. "Where's the other one?" The first voice asks. "It got away, too bad though, he seemed more tame."

Eren realized the vampire was talking about Armin, and felt a wave of relief knowing he was safe. "What about the one you caught?" Eren listened closely to the conversation.

" Fucking mutts a fighter, took out Vincent's eye, he's got one hell of a foul mouth too."

"You think the prince will mind?"

"Who cares, if he doesn't like this one, he can kill It and we'll just track down the dogs pack."

Eren shivered in fear and panic, He didn't want to hear anymore. At first when he realized he'd be given to some prince, probably as a slave, Eren promised himself he would fight until the end. But now that he knew he'd be putting all his friends and family in danger, he couldn't help but cry. Eren cried for Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Carla, Grisha, Marco, heck, he even cried for Jean. Then he cried for himself, Eren cried until he had no more tears to shed, and eventually fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares and apologies.

\------Wake up sleepy head!------

Eren wakes up when he feels a jolt on his cage. He carefully sits up as much as the small cage would allow, making sure not to hit his head, but then there's another jolt and Eren hits it anyway.

"Ow!The fuck?" He hisses, annoyed by the amount of pain this cage has caused him.

"Finally awake doggy?" He hears a vampiresess cheery voice say and growls lowly in response. Eren guesses that he's moving since he can hear the squeak of wheels and the cage is constantly jostling. There's light filtering through the thin sheet and he can hear the busy conversation's of many people up ahead. Eren feels the cart stop and hears the sound of doors being pushed open, then the foul smell of blood hits him like a fucking hurricane. Eren covers his nose but it only stifles the smell slightly, he hears the chatter die down and then vampire's gasp's as the word 'mutt' dances around the room he can't see.

"Prince Levi, your birthday present is here!" The female voice from earlier say's. "Hanji, that better not be what I fucking think It is" Eren hears a low voice say, and he couldn't help but shiver at the dominance it held.

"Even better Levi!" Says the vampiress named Hanji.

Suddenly the sheet covering his cage is ripped off and a bright, blinding light hits Eren's eye's, causing him to keen and cover them. When he opens them,he immediately covers himself in embarrassment.

Over a hundred vampire eyes land on Eren. Some glare at him in disgust, others gaze in surprise, and some look at him with pure amusement. But the eyes that scare him the most are the ones from the vampire in front of him, which are a gunmetal grey and show no emotion.

He stares at the vampire in fear even though his expression holds no hint as to how he feels. The vampire is pale with porcelain like skin and dark raven hair that contrasts nicely. His hair is in an undercut that suits him and he's wearing a white button up shirt with a cravat and black slacks accompanied by shiny black shoes that Eren doesn't know the name of. Even though he's low in stature his aura screams 'respect me or die'.

"Hanji, what the actual fuck?"

 

t(^-^t)" Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Awww!Big sis, why so short!!!"  
> "Well, that's all I had planned for this chapter."  
> "But why couldn't you make it longer!"  
> "I just told you, and also I don't like the Flow of this chapter, so I'm hoping stopping here will make the next chapter better, little sis"  
> "...That makes absolutely no sense."  
> "Smut is the only thing that makes sense to you!"  
> "You know it!"  
> \-------------------------------  
> Thanks for reading the chapter!Sorry it was so short but I really didn't like the flow of the chapter and starting over seemed like the only way to fix it, but I'm too lazy for that!Constructive criticism is appreciated, kudos's get hugs, and comments get love! Love you^▽^


	3. Tingly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tingle!Tingle tingle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to add notes hereeeeeee
> 
> t(-_-t)

 

 

"What the actual fuck."Eren couldn't help but let out a raspy giggle at Levi's potty mouth.'Some prince right?!' he thought to himself. He had expected someone who looked like they hadn't had to lift a finger all their life and would never curse. You know, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall. The cliche prince look.

He looked up, expecting to see the prince standing as he was before, only to be met with a kneeling Levi, staring at him with an annoyed look on his face. "Something funny, brat?" He asked in an irritated tone, causing Eren to shake his head more than needed. Eren wanted to look away, but it was as of their eyes were locked in an eternal staring contest. A light blush soon appeared on Eren's cheeks due to the extended eye contact. He jumped a little when Levi broke the silence.

"Oi, brat, you got a name?" Levi asked in a bored tone.

Eren didn't answer, he only scooted to the back of his cage, careful not to hurt his shoulder. He flinched slightly as Levi stood up and faced the vampireress named Hanji. He really didn't know what it was about this guy, but he strangely made Eren nervous.

"You gave me a mute brat?"Levi asked. Obviously unimpressed.

"Oh, no.Actually, Levi, this ones got quite the potty mouth. They told me his exact words were something along the lines of 'Get fucked by a hotdog stand yo-"

"Ok, Hanji, shut the fuck up." Levi cut her off, much to Eren's pleasure.

"So, if the brat can talk, why the hell wont he talk to me?" He asked in an indifferent tone, but his words still caused Eren to flinch and scoot even farther against the opposite bars of his cage.

Oh, I don't know, maybe because your scary as fuck?" The vampireress answered in a sarcastic tone. And Eren silently agreed.

Levi looked down at Eren, not even hiding the fact he was checking him out, which caused Eren to look away and cover himself more with his good arm and tail while blushing a darker pink.

"Hey, brat, come here." Eren's fluffy ears, which had been flat against his head, perked up at Levi's gentle tone, but he made no attempt to move and kept his Sapphire-Emerald eyes glued to the shiny metal of the bottom of his cage.

Suddenly he felt a hand tangle into his brown locks, just missing his ears, and yank him from the warm spot he had created with his body heat. He yelped at the pain in his scalp and shoulder loud enough that it seemed to echo in the large Ball Room-Esq. room.

Many gasp's could be heard through out the room as blue-green eyes met steel ones. Eren suddenly felt a warm vibrating sensation expand throughout his chest, but ignored it as he grimaced at Levi.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it. You understand brat?" Levi hissed out, eyes turning a blood red. Eren quickly nodded in response, only to yelp as Levi pulled at his hair.

"Speak, dog" Levi seethed as tears formed in the corners of Eren's eyes. "Y-yes, I-I understand." He choked out, realizing he hadn't had anything to drink in forever.

"And what's your name, brat?" Levi asked again, eyes turning back to gray and grip loosening on his hair.

"E-Eren."Eren answered gruffly, thirst clawing at his throat. Levi finally let go of Eren's hair and stood up from the crouching position he had been in during the whole ordeal. He brushed invisible dirt from his slacks and cleaned his hands with a red cloth he had in his pocket.

"Petra."Levi called, not even trying to talk over the chatter of the guests. Not a heartbeat later a strawberry blonde appeared from the crowd. She was short, shorter than Levi, and had pale peach flawless skin, her eyes were a honey brown color and her whole appearance made her look as innocent as Eren's friend Krista from back home. His heart ached at the thought of home.

"Petra, take the brat to my bedroom a-" Levi was interrupted by a loud growl from Eren's stomach, causing Eren to blush.

Levi rolled his eyes at this, suddenly feeling more like a pet owner than a slave owner."And give him some food and water"

Petra bowed slightly at Levi before taking hold of the back of Eren's cage and wheeling him out of two huge dark brown doors opposite the ones he entered. The hallway she was wheeling him down had red carpeting and tan walls with rich brown trim. They passed the occasional white door too.

Eren took this time to study the wound on his shoulder. It was smaller, that's for sure, and it wasn't really bleeding anymore. But it still hurt like a bitch. Eren then started to mull over how he was going to escape this fucking place.

"So, Eren, what do you want to eat?"The vampireress named Petra asked him.

Eren looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway.

"U-um, Raw chicken, p-please" He cursed himself for stuttering and hoped that some food and water would get rid of the pain in his throat.

"Coming right up!" She said cheerily, causing Eren to smile with her. 'I guess not all vampires are bad' He thought to himself as she wheeled him into a huge kitchen.

"I'll be right back, okay?" She crouched down to his level and smiled sweetly at him. Eren nodded his head enthusiastically, stomach growling impatiently at the promise of food. She laughed at that and walked over to a huge freezer.

As Petra retrieved the meat and water, Eren let his mind wander to Levi. And now that he wasn't in that much pain, he questioned what that tingly feeling was that had spread through out his chest. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it was still strange, even if he did have a hair pulling kink.

He was ripped from his thoughts by the smell of warmed meat and looked over to see Petra heating the chicken on a nearby high tech looking stove. Eren's ears perked up and his tail started to wag at the thought, and scent, of food and water.

She took the chicken off the pan and transferred it to a bowl before picking up the other bowl that contained water and walking over to Eren's cage. Eren raised an eyebrow at the bowls and frowned slightly. Petra then looked at the bowls and her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you or anything..." She trailed off and blushed. Eren just shook his head in response as if to say 'It doesn't matter'.

She unlocked the top of his cage with a key and faster than he could fathom had put both bowls down and locked it back up.

"Sorry, safety precaution." Eren barely even heard Petra's words as he wolfed down the warmed chicken and lapped up the water. The feeling of warm food and cool water sliding down his throat soothed the ache that had made itself known since the ordeal with Levi.

He had been so busy licking at the remains of the chicken and chewing on the bones that it took him a second to realize they had already made it to Levi's bedroom. He looked up at Petra, a blush spreading on his face. She just laughed and smiled.

Eren looked around Levi's bedroom. It was pretty large but more average than he expected. The carpeting was white and the walls a nice cream color with black trim. There was a window opposite to the large bed, making a nice looking sunny spot on the carpet. Next to the bed was a black dresser with a small lamp on top. To the left of the bed was a gray door that Eren assumed led to the bathroom.

"Any where you want me to put you in particular?" Petra asked. Eren pointed over at the sunny spot in front of the bed. She smiled in respond and wheeled him over to the sunny spot.

"Bye, Eren." She said as she walked over to the door.Giving him one last glance before waving and leaving the room.

Eren sighed and curled around so that his back was facing the light that was filtering through the window. He tried to stay awake but with his stomach full, the warm sun on his back, and a delicious yet calming scent surrounding him, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

\-----Eren's dream-----------

Eren stood fully clothed in front of the words 'Mate' stacked up on each other, the words shaped like a person. The words than started to mold and shape themselves until Levi was standing in front of him. 'What a strange thing' He thought to himself as he drifted off into a black sleep.

 

 

t('-'t) Weeeeeeeeeeee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> (>•_•)>Yayyyyyyy...


	4. Yes Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omg, big sis, are you doing what I think your doing!?"
> 
> "Yes my dear little sister, I'm working on ze next chapter!"
> 
> "OK, first of all don't talk like that, second of all...YAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"
> 
> "YAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"
> 
> "YAZZZZZZZSZSSZZDFVVYUJJHJJ!!!!!!
> 
> " ....Yeah..."
> 
> "Dczhrfhdhgyrassyasfgghvhgyrzassassafhjghbjvtycfserrencgfgbhghvdfjglevihuhjsmuttfdtyh"
> 
> "0-0"

Levi's P.O.V (Finally)

 

I watched as Petra left with the cage containing the bright eyed brat, then turned to my father.

"What the hell is your fucking problem!?" Unsurprisingly, gasps danced around the room at my sudden outburst, but could you blame me? The man got me a fucking mutt for my birthday! Not to mention I'm twenty-fucking-seven years old!

"Whatever do you mean, Levi?" My father said, trying to act calm and unfazed but I could tell he was itching to punch something.

"You know what I mean old man, you brought a fucking mutt to my twenty-seventh birthday!" I said through my teeth, trying to refrain from yelling in the huge room.

"Does every other word you say have to be a curse?" He said, gripping his wine glass.

"God! I can't even fucking deal with you right now!" I yelled, and I wasn't lying either. Every word he said just drove me closer to taking my claws to his throat.

I walked out of the huge room, seeking refuge from the stares and whispers of the party goer's in the only part of the castle that I could ever really find peace, the old balcony next to the library. I walked down the long hallways, knowing each turn and curve by heart. I felt as if I had walked this path a thousand times, and I wouldn't be surprised to find out I had. I ran into a few servants and a 'lost' vampireress snooping around. I saw through a small window that the sky was darkening, meaning when I reached the balcony a sunset would be their to settle my thoughts. I saw the small rip in the red carpeting I was walking on and knew that I would be able to look upon the vast countryside soon. When I finally reached the two old creaking doors, I was already excited for the feeling the wind and the view would give me, like an addict about to get their fix. I opened the two doors and couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Today was a slightly cloudy day and that just added to the beautiful golden sun that's light seemed to pour upon the landscape like liquid gold. I walked out onto the balcony feeling the breeze kiss my skin and rustle with my clothes. I looked at the sky and saw that the suns liquid light was pouring onto the pink tinted clouds and around the light was a blend of blues and purples, also, surprisingly, their were greens in the mix. I smelled the wet grass from the crystal river far below and let myself be encased by the earthy smells. The wind was gently brushing my skin and whispering happy thoughts into my mind, and the sky was soothing my anger with beauty and life and colour. In that moment, I felt so alive, so real, so 'in the moment'. And I loved it. After the euphoria finally died down I simply basked in the beauty of the moment, I looked at the sky again when suddenly a face popped into my head, not just any face, the brats face. And not just his face, his eyes. And then a feeling grew in my heart, I had to paint that brat with this sunset. His eyes would simply look like a window into the view being him, and it would be so....perfect. The thought almost overwhelmed me just because of how perfect it was.

Then another thought popped into my head, I left Petra to put that mutt in my room...and knowing Petra, she would let him loose in my room...

...

Shit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0-0------------------------------------------sh-----------------------it-----------------------------------------

I sighed and hoped to god that she had left him in the cage. I took one last look at the sky, then proceeded to make my way to my room.

When I reached the door to my room I hesitated and heard the sound of faint snoring thanks to my superhearing.

 I slowly opened the door and saw the brat in the cage, naked. I blushed, dammit I forgot he had no clothes. Thanks to his brown fluffy tail he had an amount of modesty. I slowly closed the door and walked up to his cage, seeing two empty bowls in their with him. The brat must have chose this spot just so he could eat and then sleep with the suns warmth surrounding him. I smiled at the thought, cute, Wait what? I quickly shook my head. I did not just think that. I looked at his sun kissed skin and saw a light patch on his shoulder. A birth mark? No wait, I then remembered the healing wound on his shoulder. Just some food, water, and a nap and the exposed flesh is all better? What the hell...

I looked at the new skin and couldn't help the need to touch the skin, it looked so soft and delicate, actually all of his skin was like that. I couldn't help it so I felt the new skin and the skin around it, it was a gentle touch that made the pu-mutt stir only slightly. His skin was soft like silk, even the skin around the new flesh was extremely soft. And all his skin was perfectly tanned without a single blemish or scar, like an unpainted canvas. I suddenly had the need to suck and lick the sultry skin, I wanted to bite so I could leave marks on the delicious looking canvas in front of me. I wanted to taste the delicious scent he smelled earlier when the wound was still their. My teeth grew into fangs and I knew I could prick my tounge on the microscopically serrated edges. I felt like i just had to take a bite out of the delicious meal infront of me, and maybe even have something else of the delicate looking virgin. I was about to go mad with want and my pants were actually kind of getting tight at the thought of it when bright eyes stirred in his sleep. The brat stretched and showed off that adorable plump ass as his tail curled through the bar's and above the cage, he let out and adorable noise then opened those wide enchanting jewel like eyes and looked up at me. And all this went straight to my dick. God, what was this brat doing to me!

'Maybe having a mutt as a slave won't be half bad' I thought

**Author's Note:**

> "Yay, finally little sis, I'm done!"  
> "This sucks..."  
> "What the fuck, WHY!"  
> "Where's, Levi!And where's the smut!"  
> "Is that all you ever think about?"  
> "Cmon' big sis, I'm just kidding, I like the part were Eren reveled he had as strange way of cursing"  
> "Really?!Thanks little sis!I thought it was a nice touch!here's a cookie!"  
> "I'd rather have smut in the next chapter then a cookie!"  
> "Then give me the cookie."  
> "Nuuu!"  
> "Hah, that's what I thought"  
> ~_~_~_~_~_~___~_______~~>  
> Thx for reading,constructive criticism is appreciated, kudos's get hugs, and comments get love!love you! ^▽^


End file.
